I'm in love with a Cat!
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Ulrich's Cousin Kimberly visits. Yumi falls into the digital sea and comes back as a cat and what does Kimberly Starr have to do with it find out. R&R please rated T fore minor swearing in the future.
1. The new girl

This is my all new Code Lyoko story en-titled I'm in love with a Cat; featuring Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, and Kimberly Starr.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko which is why if by the end of the last episode Ulrich and Yumi don't get together. I will personally hunt the creators down, and threaten them until they do get them together.

* * *

Chapter one

Ulrich's only favorite relative

Ulrich Stern walked into the cafeteria with a huge grin on his face. He came over to his friends Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Odd. "Did you and Yumi finally confess your feelings for one another?"

"What feelings?" asked, Ulrich

"Never-mind!" said Odd rolling his eyes

"Anyway! My favorite cousin Kimberly is coming to visit." Said Ulrich gleaming.

"You have a favorite cousin?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah she's my moms family and she and her parents are the only once that make me feel that I can be myself around them."

"What does she look like?" asked Aelita, and Ulrich pulled out a picture from his pocket.

"That's her and me on a beach we're about 10." He said pointing to a girl bieng given a piggy-back ride by a 10 year old Ulrich

"Oh aren't you two cute." Said Yumi, who had just arrived. Her comment made Ulrich blush.

"So this is the Kimberly you told me about?" asked Yumi,

"Yeah. The only thing that stinks is that she lives in America."

"So she's like 2-3 years younger than us?" asked Aelita.

"Actually she's about two months older than I am. She was always very small, but her giant brain compensates for it."

"Another Einstein. Maybe we should putt her in the group as well." Said Odd.

"Will see. So when is she arriving?" asked Jeremy.

"Some time today." Replied Ulrich. "I can't wait to see her. She's coming here as a student you know, and her parents already enlisted her as a border."

"Wait what did you say her last name was?" asked Jeremy.

"I didn't, but her last name is Starr S-T-A-R-R."

Jeremy nodded and began to type on his laptop.

"Ah ha! You forgot to mention that your cousin had won 2 Nobel prizes and she's only 15."

"What can I say I don't like to brag." Said Ulrich as Jim walked in.

"Stern!" said Jim and Ulrich walked over. Next to Jim stood a girl about 5'2" She had brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a blue tank-top and jeans. She also had a Yin-Yang necklace and a back-pack. "This girl here says she knows you. So you will be responsible for her. She has her room and schedule with her." Said Jim and left.

"Ulrich." Said the girl and gave him a huge hug.

"Kim I missed you too, but… I…cant…breath." Said Ulrich and the girl let go.

"Sorry. Hey who was that Jim guy?" asked Kim.

"Oh he is the gym teacher." Said Ulrich. "Come on I want you to meet my friends."

They came over to the other as Kim adjusted her back-pack..

"Ok Kim. This is my friend and room-mate Odd, That's Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi." Said Ulrich.

" I finally get to meet the famous Yumi Ulrich talks non-stop about." Said Kimberly making Ulrich's face turn a deep red. "It's nice to meet all of you. Do you guys want to come and see my room?"

"yeah, sure, why not." They all said and followed her out.

"That girl better not get to close to my Ulrich." Said Sissy as the gang exited the caf.

"Kim my parents never did tell me why you all of a sudden decided to come to Kadiac." Said Ulrich

"Technically I'm not supposed to tell you, but…Your Dad thought that if I came to Kadiac I could whip you into shape and keep you away from your friends or as he calls him adolescent delinquents, however I see no point in doing that if their anything like what you told me."

"Well never the less I'm glad you're here."

They entered Kimberly's room to find it bizarrely big.

"this is a nice room. I can't wait to see it when it's all finished." Said Yumi looking at the bare walls and bed.

And after a little while they went back to the cafeteria.

They decided t spend the last 15 minutes talking about random non X.a.n.a related stuff when Sissy came over.

"Oh Ulrich dear. Can we talk for a minute?"

"So this is the in-famous Sissy. Your right Ulrich she does resemble a blood sulking leech." Said Kimberly and everyone let out a huge laugh.

"Listen New girl. Ulrich is mine. So stay away or I'll make you pay." Said Sissy.

Kim gave her a strange look before she burst into laughter again.

"Boy when you said she was as dumb as a door nail you weren't kidding."

Sissy gave an angry puff, and left.

"I wonder how long it will take her to realize that you two are related?" said Aelita.

"Probably a year or two." Said Jeremy.

The bell rang. They said good-bye to Yumi and headed to science.

Mrs. Hertz made notice of Kimberly as soon as she walked through the door.

"Everyone please welcome our new student Kimberly Starr." Said Mrs. Hertz, as Kim sat down next to Ulrich. "Um, by any chance are you the genius child?"

"Um...Yeah." said Kimberly,

"Then why are you in school honey if you finished school seven years ago at the age of 8?"

"Well I had nothing better to do, I mean after I hacked into area 51 and the C.I.A I for the billionth time I figured why not try school." Mrs. Hertz and Jeremy gave a small laugh and she started teaching.

At the end of class they went to math. Where Kimberly managed to explain to the teach that her formula was in-corrects.

After that class they headed to history, and again Kimberly was introduced to the class.

This time Kimberly sat with Jeremy.

"So Kim I was hoping if during lunch you could come to my dorm. There is something, I'm hoping you will be able to help me with." Said Jeremy.

"Sure Jeremy no problem." Said Kimberly.

"Miss. Starr since you feel like you don't have to pay attention, you can tell us who discovered King Tut."

"Ok." said Kim with out a worry. " King Tut was discovered by Howard Carter in 1922, and the expedition which lead to the discovery of kind Tut was funded by Lord Canaravan." said Kimberly making the others stare in amazement.

"Yes...well…um…carry on." said the teacher and continued.

"Wow." said Jeremy.

"Please, I spent my free time learning about ancient Egypt." Said Kimberly as the bell rang.

They went to the cafeteria where they met up with Yumi.

"Hey! How was history?" asked Yumi as they took a seat.

"It was boring except when Kim totally outsmarted the teacher." Said Odd.

"He asked me a very easy question, that's all." Said Kim

"Anyway. I invited Kim to my dorm for lunch to tell her about our little computer problem." Said Jeremy.

"Jeremy would you like me to come?" asked Aelita. Jeremy was about to say no, but Kim cut him off.

"Of course you should come." Said Kimberly and the three left.

Jeremy's Dorm

"Nice room, but where did you get the poster?" asked Kim

"Internet!" replied the blonde boy.

Aelita and Kim sat down on Jeremy's bed while Jeremy sat on his chair.

"So what is this all about?" asked Kimberly.

"Well about a year or two ago I discovered an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city, and in it I found a super computer. X.a.n.a, and Lyoko."

"There he also found me, and after a while brought me back to earth, and I realized that my dad made all of it, and Ulrich Yumi, and Odd help me de-activate towers when X.a.n.a. lunches an attack." Said Aelita

"Looks to me like you have it all worked out. What do you need me for?" asked Kim.

"See a child at this school joined us and was possessed by X.a.n.a and I haven't been able to free him or find Aelita's dad Franz Hopper, or…"

"Wait Franz Hopper, who mysteriously disappeared like 10 years ago."

"Yeah, and we would prove it to you as soon as…" but Aelita did not get to finish because Jeremy's Computer started beeping. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

"well here is our chance. Lets head over to the factory, and I'll call the others." Said Jeremy and putt the laptop away. He then picked up his phone and dialed some number. "Hey Yumi, are Odd, and Ulrich with you……Good tell them to meet us at the factory. He's lunched an attack." Finished Jeremy and hung up.

They then left the building and went down into the sewers.

* * *

Well that's it for now…Don't you just love cliff hangers. I know I do.  


	2. Down in the digital sea

OK here is the next chapter, hope you like and this time I'm hoping for more reviews so please at least write something.

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Down in the digital sea

Jeremy, Aelita, and Kimberly met up with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd in the sewers.

"I do not do well on skateboards." Said Kimberly,

"No big deal. Will get you your own scooter, but for now you can ride on mine." Said Aelita, and they hurried to the factory.

At the factory

"So this is the factory." said Kimberly.

"Yeah I suppose it is. So Kim do you want to head to Lyoko first or see the super computer?" asked Jeremy.

"I think Lyoko first." said Kimberly and went with the others to the scanners.

"Virtualization!" said Jeremy and Kimberly appeared in the forest sector of Lyoko.

"This is pretty cool. Wow what am I wearing?" said Kim as she looked at her new outfit. She was wearing a Black leather top and skirt. She had long cufflinks and a huge black cloak. She had long boots and a Staff with a clock on it.

"Nice." said Odd, looking at her.

"Don't even think about it." said Ulrich.

"Ok the tower is north of your location." said Jeremy, and they ran off.

About half way to the tower

"Jeremy we have a little problem here." said Yumi.

"It's a problem, but it's not little." said Jeremy. "You have 5 mega-tanks and 2 crabs and your only half way to the tower."

"You guys go. I'll take care of these guys." said Kimberly.

"Ok just make sure to hit there symbols." Said Aelita and they hurried on except for Ulrich.

"I'll help you out." said Ulrich

The two began to fight the monsters and Kimberly subconsciously knew what to do.

"Snake eyes!" said Kimberly and two huge beans shot up from her staff and killed tow of the mega-tanks. Ulrich was able to destroy a crab.

"Ulrich the others are in trouble. William just showed up." Said Jeremy and the two ran towards the tower.

At the tower Odd got de-virtualized just as Kim and Ulrich arrived.

"Hey William long time no see." said Ulrich.

"So this is the William you said you despised with every inch of your soul." Said Kimberly and Ulrich gave a slight nod.

"I don't really see anything about him that's all that…"

But she was cut of when William stabbed her with his sword de-vurtualizing her instantly.

"Horrible." She finished as she got out of the scanner and headed towards Jeremy.

Back on Lyoko Aelita had almost made it, however William was one step ahead of them.

Two tarantulas and two blocks appeared.

Ulrich began fighting them leaving Yumi with William, who was slowly leading her towards the digital sea.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled as she stepped over the edge with the back of her heal and fell back-wards.

"Jeremy Yumi's falling into the digital sea you have to bring her back." Said Ulrich as Kimberly arrived by the computer.

"I'll try." Said Jeremy and began typing.

"Jeremy your too slow." Said Kimberly and pushed him out of the way and started typing.

"IS she there?" asked Ulrich as Aelita got inside the tower.

"No!" said Jeremy as Aelita de-activated the tower.

Jeremy brought everyone back to earth. Everyone had sad looks on there faces, and Ulrich was on the verge of tears.

"I should have helped her." He said. "It's my fault."

"No it's not buddy. It was Williams fault." Said Odd.

"I'm going back to school." Said Ulrich.

"I'll make an excuse for Yumi's teachers and parents until we can bring her back. We might have to putt in another clone." Said Jeremy.

"So Jeremy and I will stay here." said Aelita.

"I'm gonna go and be with Ulrich." Said Kimberly and ran after him and Odd soon followed as well.

They walked back to school and sat down in Kimberly's now un-packed room. How that happened while she was in class is a mystery.

"Come on Ulrich it's ok. With Jeremy, Aelita and me we can bring her back." Said Kimberly

"I guess. It's just I feel so…" he said as he started sobbing into her shoulder.

"I know. I know." Said Kimberly giving him a hug.

At around dinner time Kimberly took Ulrich to the cafeteria to eat something. She grabbed their food and sat down next to him, and Odd.

Sissy once again came over.

"Oh Ulrich Dear what's the matter?" asked Sissy

"Will you leave him alone. His personal life is non of your business so get lost Pinky." Said Kimberly.

"Ulrich is my boyfriend so don't go telling me to leave him alone."

"Sissy seriously now is not the time. Why don't you go and bother somebody else. Oh I know Herb. Everyone knows how much he likes you." Said Odd.

Sissy left with a final look at Ulrich, who had his head down the entire time.

"Ulrich you have to eat something." Said Kimberly pushing his tray in-front of him.

"I'm not hungry." Said Ulrich pushing the tray away.

"Hey Kim. I think you should stay through the night with him. He really needs someone right now." Said Odd.

"you're right. Which is why I'll putt his sleeping bag in my room."

"But what if Jim catches you and tells Delmas." Said Odd.

"It's not a problem Delmas knows we're cousins and my parents said he can. So it's no big deal. We have sleepovers every summer."

"Ok I just hope they can bring her back." Said Odd as he scarped down his food.

"You and me both. Which is why tomorrow I'm meeting with them and see what exactly I did. The thing that puzzles me is that my program should have worked. I wonder what happened."

After dinner Kimberly and Ulrich left Odd and went back to Kim's room.

"Ulrich you have to relax. I'm meeting Jeremy and Aelita tomorrow morning and we're gonna figure it out so calm down." Said Kimberly trying to comfort her cousin.

"Wait I know someone who can cheer you up." Said Kim and went over to her closet and pulled out one of the drawers and took out a small little brown cat. It had a little crescent hanging on her collar. The other cat she took out was darker and had a white spot on his tail. His crescent was facing the other direction.

"Isis and Osiris." Said Ulrich as Kim putt the male on his knees.

"Hello Ulrich." Said Osiris the male.

"Nice to see you." Said Isis the female.

"I'm glad to see you guys too." Said Ulrich just a little bitter.

"Sorry to cut this visit short, but we have work to do." Said Osiris and gave Isis some type of glance and they went back into the drawer.

"You know if you get caught with those two…" started Ulrich.

"please if that happens I'll just wipe that person's memory." Said Kimberly. "I'm glad to see you a little less gloomy."

"I still feel horrible. You were right I should have told her before." He said felling at another tear fall down his face.

Kimberly stayed with Ulrich and comforted him for as long as she could. Finally at around midnight they both fell asleep.

Sissy snuck inside the room to see if she could get something on her, but before she even entered the room she spotted Ulrich lying next to Kimberly.

'Oh this is good' thought Sissy. She took a picture with her cell phone and closed the door.

The next day by the benches.

Ulrich and Kimberly arrived at the bench to see a very sleepy Aelita and a very cranky Jeremy.

"How did it go?" asked Kimberly.

"Don't ask." Said Aelita with a yawn. "How is he?" Aelita said referring to Ulrich

"He spent the entire night in my room, sobbing into my shoulder, but after a few hours he lightened up a bit." Said Kim as Sissy approached, but this time she had Herb and Nicholas behind her.

"Canny!" said Sissy

"It's Kimberly, and what?" said Kimberly

"I think you better lay off Ulrich or my father will get to see this." Said Sissy and opened up her cell phone showing the picture of Kimberly and Ulrich sleeping.

"Um…am I supposed to be scared…or intimidated or something?" asked Kimberly as the others took a look at the picture.

"In case you don't know there is a school rule which forbids for boys to be in girls dorms especially at night."

"Your right about that." Said Jeremy. "But that rule does not apply if the parents have given the students in question permission."

"Yeah well they didn't in this case. It's not like your related." Said Sissy. "I'm telling my father."

Sissy then left with Herb and Nicholas.

"I would pay big money to see the look on her face after her father tells her we're related." Said Ulrich.

"Maybe we can." Said Kimberly and took something out of her bag. It looked like a spy listening device with 6hearing devices. " here it is. Now come on."

They went behind the main office building and crunched behind the Principals window.

Kimberly tuned on her device and gave everyone a pair of the headphones and turned it on as Sissy came into the office of her father.

"what troubles you?" asked Delmas

"Well father I came into Kimberly's room to ask her if she could help me with my homework when I saw this." Said Sissy showing them the picture .

"I see and what do you wish for me to do about it?' asked Delmas.

"Well they went against the school rule." Said Sissy.

"Elizabeth! For one thing they are cousins, it's pretty obvious, and another: Their parents are allowing it. So if you please not bother me while I am working."

Sissy turned a deep red and rushed out of there as soon as she could.

Back outside just after Sissy ran off

"Ha! Ha! That was funny." Said Aelita.

"Ok Odd take Ulrich to class and make up an excuse for us, while we're at the factory. We should be back by lunch time." Said Jeremy and he Aelita, and Kimberly headed off to the factory.

Factory.

"Aelita will you please take my laptop." Said Jeremy. "And Kimberly…"

"And I'll take my laptop. I can hook it directly to the super computers mainframe." Said Kimberly taking out her laptop.

At the same time in one of the scanners of the factory.

"What's going on here?" asked a small voice. "Why does everything look so big?" She looked around then tried to get up, but exigently stepped on something and fell down. "AH!" said the girl. I'm a…C,….C…cat." said the girl. 'Ok Yumi get a hold of yourself everything will be fine." She told herself. As she ran out of the scanner room and towards the exit.

* * *

What will happen next time? Find out. Oh and I need 3 reviews if you hope to get the next chapter. 


	3. Discoveringthings

TimeWitch14 is back though you should be warned I will be changing my Pen name to TimeWitch15 in a few weeks.

Anyway… here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but if Ulrich and Yumi don't get together. there will be a lot of trouble.

* * *

Chapter 3

Discovering…things

Our little black Japanese kitty was making her way to Kadiac academy. While Kimberly, Aelita, and Jeremy were at the factory trying to find her and Ulrich and Odd were in class.

"Starr?" said Mrs. Hertz. "Where is she, Jeremy, and Aelita?"

"Um…They were asked to go to the Principals office." said Odd.

"Yes…well…let's start then." said Mrs. Hertz and began teaching about chemicals.

"Hey Ulrich come on lighten up everything will be ok." Said Odd.

"How do you know? Well…" said Ulrich and looked at odd who said nothing. "...yeah I thought so." Said Ulrich and stood up. "Mrs. Hertz may I please go to the infirmary?"

"Yes! Go on Ulrich." Said Mrs. Hertz and he made his way out of the classroom and headed towards what his friends named the Sulking tree.

He sat down against it and started thinking. While a small little paws approached.

"Ga! Why didn't I listen to Odd and just told her. I feel like such an idiot." He said as he putt his face into his hands. "I know the others don't believe it, but she's gone. Yumi's gone forever."

"Ulrich! Don't feel bad I'm right here." said catafied Yumi.

Ulrich looked up and noticed the little cat.

"Can you believe it little kitty. I miss Yumi that much that I thought you talked."

"Well I am talking, and…wait did you just say you missed me, and what was so important that you didn't tell me?" asked Yumi

"Um….nothing…wait Yumi your…a…a…a….a…"

"A cat. Yeah." Said Yumi.

"We better get you to the factory." Said Ulrich and picked up Yumi and started running.

* * *

Factory

"I just don't get it my program should have worked." Said Kimberly as she typed away on her keyboard. "Oh my god I go it." She said and went over to the computer.

"Kim what are you doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Just as I thought. This computer is way to slow." Said Kimberly "That's why it didn't because the program is too advanced for it."

Just then Ulrich came in with a small little black kitty.

"You guys look, it's Yumi." Said Ulrich showing them the cat,

"Ulrich I know you miss Yumi, but naming a stray cat after her is not the way to go." Said Aelita.

"hey who you calling stray." Said the cat and everyone but Kimberly seemed surprised.

"It worked! It Worked!" said Kim and started to dance around the room.

"Care to explain to the rest of us?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy that my program worked." Said Kimberly.

"You mean to tell me that you did this to me on purpose." Said Yumi

"It was the only way to save you." Started Kimberly. "Aelita explained to me that if someone falls into the digital seas they will disappear forever. So I implicated a program I know to recover lost file that have been permanently deleted. In this case Yumi. So even if she did fall into the digital sea she would be able to come back as another being. The only thing I didn't count on is for this computer to be so damn slow."

"So how exactly do you plan on changing me back?" asked Yumi

"Um…I'm sure I'll figure something out." Said Kimberly "Mean-while you can come and stay in my room with my cats."

"Ok here you go." Said Ulrich and handed the cat to her.

"Should we tell Odd?" asked Aelita.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Not unless we want him to go into another non-stop joke fiasco." Said Jeremy and the others agreed.

"No matter. We still have to tell him. He has the right to know." Said Aelita

"Fine we'll tell him during lunch." Said Ulrich

"I'll see you guys later." said Kimberly and ran out. When she was safely away from the others she pointed her finger at her self and vanished, only to appear in her dorm-room.

"How did you do that?" asked Yumi.

"Well...I…kind of sort of have powers, and Ulrich is the only one out of my relatives that I've told. Excluding my parents and siblings." Said Kimberly.

"What kind of powers?" asked Yumi

"Well Me, My mom, Dad, sister, and brother have Witch or wizard like powers. Though you can't tell anyone." Said Kimberly and Yumi gave a slight nod. Kimberly then introduced Yumi to her cats.

"How is it they can talk?"

"Their my magical protectors." Said Kimberly as she sat in-front of her laptop screen. She adjusted her web cam and typed away.

Then an image of an 8 or 9 year old girl with brown hair and aqua eyes appeared.

"Hey Ami." Said Kimberly.

"Hey Kimi. How's Kadiac academy?"

"Surprisingly well. Well except for the fact that I ended up turning Yumi into a cat because of a program." Said Kimberly.

"Wait Yumi? The Yumi that Ulrich talked about all summer?"

Yumi cuddled on Kim's bed and closed her eyes though she could still vaguely hear what Kim was saying.

"Yeah that's the one. Remember: 'oh Yumi's So pretty, and funny, and smart, and a good fighter.' Which is why I told him to tell her, but No He had to be like his stubborn father. 'It will ruin our friendship, and what if she doesn't feel the same way' I tell you those two are so plain."

"What do you mean those two?" asked Ami

"Well it's just in all the two day's I've been here their feelings towards one another as plain as the back of my hand. So tell your big sis how's life back home?"

"Well Danny showed up. He and Natasha had another fight, and this time he came back as a turtle. Which means dad won."

"Oh man I was so close. I said snake." Said Kim

"Yeah. Mom turned him back. Oh and Jason has been asking non stop about you."

"Oh when will that boy take a stupid hint and leave. Well at-least he's there and I'm here." said Kimberly. "Ok Ammeliona I'll talk to you later." said Kim and logged off. She came over to Yumi and patted her back.

"Question: who's Natasha, Ammeliona, Jason and Danny?" asked Yumi.

"Oh Danny is my older brother. He lives on the other side of the galaxy, and Natasha is his wife. They always fight. Ammeliona or Ami is my little sister."

"Oh cool, but what about Jason"

"He's my ex he is such a pain, anyway I'm going to go to lunch. Stay with Isis and Osiris and you wought go hungry." Said Kim and left the room.

She went to the cafeteria and grabbed her lunch. As soon as she spotted the others she went and sat down next to Aelita and the others

"So have you guys told him yet?" asked Kimberly as she sat down next to Aelita.

"we were just about to." Said Ulrich and Odd looked wide-eyed at his friends

"Ok Odd Ulrich found Yumi." Said Jeremy

"Bu the bad news is she's a cat." Finished Aelita.

"That is so cool. Where is she now?" asked Odd

"She's in my room with my cats."

"You have cats here. It's against the rules." Said Jeremy

"Well that didn't stop Odd from bringing Kiwi" said Kimberly.

"Point taken." Said Odd. "Though you really should careful."

"I'm bored you guys want to have a little fun with Sissy?" asked Kim

"Yes." Said Odd.

"Ok Ulrich do you remember my last science fair invention?" asked Kimberly

"how could I forget you made me the Ginny pig."

"Why what did she make?" asked Jeremy

"I made a chip that can be putt on someone's body and whoever has the remote can control what the person says or does."

"That's amazing." Said Odd

"well lets se this thing in action." Said Aelita.

"Hey Sissy how did getting us into trouble go?"

"What do you want anyway?" asked Sissy

"I just want to hang out with the…prettiest….most stylish…girl…at Kadiac." Said Kim trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh well in that case sure." Said Sissy and came over.

Kimberly gave her a hug and planted the chip under her hair and let her go

"See you later Sissy." Said Kim and watched her leave. She then took out the remote from her bag. "Now lets try this." Said Kimberly and began to move Sissy. Sissy started acting like a monkey, and jumped around.

"Hey can I try that?" asked Odd.

"Yeah sure." Said Kim and gave him the remote. "You can make her talk too."

Odd smiled and started pushing the buttons. He made Sissy walk back to Herb and Nicholas and began making her talk.

"Oh Herb." Said Odd through the microphone which ended up coming out of Sissy's mouth

"I think after all the time you spent following me has really made me think that you're the man for me." Said Sissy (remember she's still under Odd's control.) "How about giving me a little kiss."

Herb leaned in close and just as he kissed Sissy Odd turned off the Chip.

"You idiot what do you think your doing." Screamed Sissy after she slapped Herb.

The others started laughing like crazy.

"Now that we got that out of our systems we have another little problem." Said Kim and everyone looked at her. "I need to get you together with Yumi." She said looking right at Ulrich

"No way! She will reject me. Remember she said she wanted to just stay friends." Said Ulrich

"true, but from what I've heardshe is regretting it. I can so tell With my you- know-what, that she's is as crazy about you as you are for her. However I don't want you to come out and confess your love for her. Just ask her out on a date."

"I'll think about it." Said Ulrich

"So what are we doing today?" asked Odd.

"we're going...or your going to class, while I go and work on Yumi's program." Said Kimberly and did something with her hand.

"We can't cover for you again." Said Odd.

"You don't have to. Just go to class." Said Kimberly, as she got up and cleaned her tray. "I'll see you guys at 2:00p.m. in my room."

She then exited the cafeteria and headed back to her room.

* * *

Well that's it. This time I'm asking my readers what do you want to happen next.

Happy New Year, and I my resolution is to get more reviews. So please make that come true for me.


	4. The fabulace ventilation system

Hello 2008 are you ready for the next chapter? Yes? Well ok here it is.

* * *

Chapter 4

The fascinating ventilation system.

In class Ulrich wasn't paying attention, like always. Instead he was daydreaming about a certain little kitty.

"Ulrich what are you thinking about?" asked Jeremy

"Well…I feel a bit weird, I mean come on I'm in love with a cat." said Ulrich

"I see your dilemma at least you know that the girl you like feels the same way." Said Jeremy looking in Aelita's direction.

"You really are clueless aren't you." Said Ulrich with smile.

* * *

At the same time Kimberly was in her room with now 3 cats working on a reversal program for our little kitty.

"why am I being so stupid I should just turn her back." Said Kim to her cat Osiris.

"Kimberly think rationally. You have to do this by the book or god only knows what's gonna happen." Said Osiris.

"I hate it when your right." Said Kim and continued to type on the computer.

"Um Kim I hate to be rude, but I'm gonna go and explore for a bit." Said Yumi as she hopped into a vent.

"well ok just try not to be seen." Said Kimberly as Yumi left. She crawled through the underground vents until she climbed into the science building's air vent.

She spotted Ulrich sitting with Jeremy and Aelita sitting with Odd. Mrs. Hertz was explaining some boring formula. She saw that Ulrich and Jeremy were right under her and listened in on their conversations.

"Oh Ulrich I guess your right. I do love Aelita. It's just that sometimes I feel really clue-less towards her feelings towards me." Said Jeremy.

'Oh yeah. Go Yumi! I was right he is in love with her.' Thought Yumi as she continued to listen in on the boys conversation.

"Ulrich come on what about you we all know you have had it in for Yumi since Sissy planted that note." Said Jeremy.

"Yeah well. I mean after she said that she just wanted to be friends. I tried to get over her, but…" said Ulrich

"Look you heard Kim. She likes you too. So what's the problem. We'll bring William back and kill X.a.n.a for good. Everything will be better."

"That's the problem right there. William! He's in her class, and he's tall." Said Ulrich a little grumpily.

"SO what. You have feelings for her and we're all hoping that she has feelings for you. Nothing else matters." Added Aelita from the next desk.

'Ulrich…has…feelings…for…me?' thought Yumi. At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of classes. Yumi went back to Kim's room.

She came out of the vents right before the others came in.

"Any luck?" asked Aelita as she took a seat on Kim's bed.

"well…a little. I can turn her back…it will just take some time for me to work the bugs out." Said Kim

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Jeremy.

"Not really. Sorry!" said Kim as she turned her chair.

"Well ok then, but I call dibs on playing with Cat Yumi first." Said Odd and picked up Yumi with out giving her a chance to argue. He held her up and started to twirl.

"Odd Putt…me….down…or…I'll…bite…you." said Yumi and Odd quickly putt her down.

"Well I'm going to catch some sleep." Said odd and left.

"Aelita we should probably go too. We need to work on freeing William." said Jeremy

"Yeah. We'll see you guys at dinner." Said Aelita and they left.

"Uh…Kim, can you help me?" asked Ulrich,

"I'm a bit busy, but for you anything." Smiled Kim

"Well…see…I want to ask Yumi out, but she's currently a cat…so…"

"I get it. You want me to turn you into a cat for the night." Said Kim, Yumi at this time had come over to them and watched as Kim turned Ulrich into a brown cat.

"Meow…" said Ulrich. "Hey Yumi, want to go for a walk?"

"Well…Ok." Said Yumi trying to held back her excitement.

"You two go and Meow your hearts out, just stay clear of the Catnip and I'll let you stay out till dinner time." Said Kim and the two cats gave a nod and walked away on all four. "Just try not to be seen." She yelled as they left.

"You got turned into a cat just so you could spend time with me?" asked Yumi

"Is that so bad?" asked Ulrich

"No, I'm just wondering…Listen I…um…was bored so a crawled through the vents and I ended up in Mrs. Hertz's classroom right under you and Jeremy, and I might have over heard something I shouldn't have." Said Yumi

"Oh…Um…what did you hear?" asked Ulrich as a blush covered his face.

"I heard Jeremy say that he was in love with Aelita and I…um…sort of heard Jeremy say that you had feelings for me. What sort of feelings?" said Yumi as she stopped dead in her paw marks.

"Well…you know…and what does it matter to you anyway. You said we could only be friends." Said Ulrich a bit angry

"Ulrich the truth is: Is that I was scared of my own feelings, that's why I said that, but after the countless time's you had saved my life and from what everyone had said. It made me regret saying it even more. So why don't we give this a try…well after Kimberly turns me back." Said Yumi and Ulrich gave a smile.

"I think I can handle that." He answered as they walked along the street.

Mean while Something blonde approached the school and headed towards Kimberly's room

After their little date the two cats came back and Kimberly turned Ulrich back to normal.

"If you can just turn him back, why can't you do the same to me?" asked Yumi.

"Because I turned you into a cat using a program and if I turn you back now you really don't want to know what will happen.

"Don't worry Yumi." Said Ulrich patting the cat. "I'm sure Kim can fix this."

Just then their was a knock at the door. Kimberly opened it and gasped.

"W…w…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see my girlfriend." Responded the person.

"I am not your girlfriend. I dumped you."

"Maybe, but you didn't mean it."

'Oh yes I did."

"Kimi who is it?" asked Ulrich.

"Its…J…J…Jason."

"Dude leave her alone." Said Ulrich as he looked at the boy. He was probably Yumi's real height. He had blonde hair and small blue eyes.

"No! Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Jason

"I'm her cousin." Said Ulrich and got into a fighting stance. "I also happen to be a black belt. So just leave now."

"NO! She belongs to me."

"I DO NOT!" screamed Kimberly. Jason came at her, but Ulrich managed to block him. Jason through a punch at him which he barely dodged.

Finally Ulrich kicked him down and took a deep breath.

"Kim zap him now!" Yelled Ulrich.

Kimberly pointed her finger and the boy disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" asked Isis.

"I sent him to Mars. Let's hope the little green men didn't forget about his last trip there." Said Kim.

After that Kim and Ulrich went to dinner and met up with the others.

"Hey guys." Said Ulrich as the two sat down.

"What was all the screaming we heard coming from your dorm?" asked Aelita.

"Don't ask…don't ask." Said Kimberly as her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello!...Oh hi!...Yeah I think that could work…He stopped by…no, no I'm fine…ok tell her I'll see her then." Said Kim and hung up. "Ulrich guess whose coming to visit." Said Kim

"Um…who?"

"Ami!"(Pronouncesd Au-mee)

"Who's Amy?" asked Odd.

"Not Amy: Ami. She's my little sister, and my parents are sending her here in a few days for a visit." Said Kim

"That's great." Said Ulrich. Just then Jim arrived carrying two envelops.

"Starr! Stern!" These are for you." Said Jim and left

"what do you think this could be?" asked Jeremy.

"Well I know what mine is gonna say." Said Kimberly. "It's probably warning me about Ami coming to visit and how I need to speak with Delmas."

"I don't even think I want to know who mine is from, or what it's about ." said Ulrich.

Kimberly and Ulrich both opened their envelopes and read the paper inside. Kimberly got a smile on her face, while Ulrich had a look of pure horror on his.

"Well what is it?" asked Odd.

"I was right. This is telling me that I have an appointment with the principal tomorrow at 10" said Kimberly. She then turned towards Ulrich who still looked shocked.

"M…m…m…..my….d….d…dad….is…C…coming…to…v…v…visit." said Ulrich.

After that the gang ate their dinner and said their good-byes except for Ulrich and Kimberly.

"Ulrich there was more wasn't it…in the letter I mean?" asked Kim.

"Yeah! He says he's coming to make sure I'm being a proper student and not just school wise. Remember what happened when I went to school in Germany?"

"How could I forget. You made friends with one of the goth kids and you Dad nearly sued the school." Said Kimberly.

"He said that he wants to make sure I'm hanging around with the right people and you know what he's like." Said Ulrich.

"How could anyone forget, but you remember what my mom said. You're invited to come and stay with us on every possible occasion."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. What do you think will happen next? I need just 2 more reviews and I will start the next chapter. 


	5. Of all the fathers in the world

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Remember Ulrich's dad is coming. "Gulp"

WARNING: In this story I created the dad's name because I do not know his name. if you do letm e know.

* * *

Chapter 5

Of all the fathers in the world…

Kimberly went back to her room that night and explained to Yumi about Ulrich's dad.

"Oh Kim you have to change me back now" said Yumi

"You know I can't I can however turn you back for at least a day. You could go home and tell your parents your going on a retreat with your class." Said Kimberly.

"Ok sure." Replied Yumi

"Then it's settled. I will turn you back after breakfast." Said Kimberly

"Ah Kimberly are you sure you want to do this?" asked Osiris

"Oh lighten up Osi. Live a little."

After working on her program a little bit more she had finally managed to make it work, but it would take time for her to upload the information to the super computer. So she decided to call it a day and get to sleep.

The next day she had met up with the others, but Ulrich was missing for some reason.

"Hey guys." Said Kimberly and sat down with out even grabbing a tray. "Where is Ulrich?"

"He's in our dorm. Can you believe it he's actually cleaning." Said Odd.

"When it comes to his dad he does a lot of things, but listen I can actually turn Yumi back. Not fully, but for at least a day. That will give us enough time to get her teachers, and her parents of our backs."

"What did you have in mind for an excuse?" asked Jeremy

"well we could have her tell her teachers that she is going on a family trip to Japan and she can tell her parents that she is going on an over night field trip somewhere like a retreat."

"That is a good idea." Said Aelita. "Though where do people thing Yumi is now?"

"Her parents think she's spending a week as a boarder here for a project and the teachers think she's sick." Said Jeremy as a nerves Ulrich walked through the door.

"Hey guys." Said Ulrich and sat down.

"Cheer up buddy, at least we don't have any classes today." Said Odd.

"Yeah your right. What time is it anyway?" he asked

"5minutes to 10." Said Jeremy

"I gotta go. I'll be back before he arrives. I'll meet you guys at the bench." Said Kimberly and ran to the principal's office.

Right outside his office.

"Hello! I have an appointment with Mr. Delmas at 10:00. It's under the name Kimberly Starr." She told the secretary

"Yes go right in." she answered and Kimberly stepped inside.

"Hello Mr. Delmas." Said Kimberly.

"Miss. Starr! Please sit down." Said Mr. Delmas and Kimberly obeyed

"Thank you sir, and I presume that my parents already told you about my little sister?"

"Yes, Yes. If I do allow her to come and stay will this interrupt anything?"

"No sir. I have everything worked out. I even set up my inflatable mattress for her." Said Kimberly.

"Well then. When is she arriving?"

"Tomorrow sir." Said Kimberly.

"very well. I will notify your teachers." Said Mr. Delmas

"Thank you sir." Said Kimberly and left.

Kimberly rushed back to the others and found them by the gate.

"Hey why are we all here?" asked Kim

"Dad's arriving a little early." Said Ulrich

"Ok I'll be right back I have to turn Yumi back." Said Kim and ran off.

She Zapped her self to her room and found Yumi eating her breakfast.

"Hey you ready?" asked Kim

"Yeah." Said Yumi.

"Just remember as soon as the moon comes out you will turn back into a cat. Until I can permanently turn you back." Yumi gave a nod and Kim turned her into a girl again.

She was now her tall Japanese self. Wearing her normal clothes (The once she wars in the last season) "now we need to go to the front gates before his dad arrives." Said Kimberly and the two girls ran out.

They arrived at the gates with everyone welcoming back Yumi.

"Hey guys here he comes." Said Ulrich.

"relax with me around you'll be fine." Said Kimberly as his dad pulled up. He parked the car and exited the vehicle.

"Hello son." Said Mr. Stern.

"Hello Dad." Said Ulrich.

"Hello Mr. Stern." Said the gang, but he ignored them.

"Ah there is my favorite niece." Said Mr. Stern.

"Hi Uncle Henry." Said Kimberly.

"How's our family's little genius child?" he asked.

"Um…fine…" said Kim a bit un comfortable.

"Now Ulrich why don't you Kim and I go and talk for a little while with out these misfits." Said Henry so they couldn't here.

"Their not…oh fine." Said Ulrich depressingly.

"We'll hopefully see you guys later and Yumi don't forget what you need to do." Said Kimberly before they were forced to go with Ulrich's Dad.

Yumi nodded and watched them leave.

They went into Mr. Delmas's office and he sat down in his chair.

"I will leave the three of you.' Said Mr. Delmas and left.

"Now let me see." Started Ulrich's Dad "Kimberly you have how many Nobel prizes now?"

"2, but…"

"And Ulrich you can't even pass a simple class."

"well I don't have an IQ of 200." Said Ulrich a bit angry at his dad.

"Neither do I. Mine is only 185." Said Kimberly lowering her head.

"never the less. Kim can get good grades and so can you."

"I am not a genius." Said Ulrich.

"You don't need to be, but with those dumb friends of your and that Chinese girl…" he trailed off.

"Their nor dumb, and thanks to them. I at least have people who care about me, and Yumi is Japanese and she and the others are more family to me then you have ever been." Said Ulrich.

"I really don't think I should be here." said Kimberly.

"Sit down and stay there until your told to leave." barked Ulrich's Dad (a/n this line is from a movie called :My Cousin Vinny. It's rated R for language, and is one of my favorite movies.)

"right sorry never-mind."

"If I have to take you out of this school…"

"You'll what… putt me in another one in Germany, not after what happened last time."

"Uncle Henry stop." Said Kimberly and got up.

"I sent you here to make sure he made friends with the right people." Said Henry.

"I've met them, and from the first moment I met them I knew they were good people, but you have to be the most awful dad on the face of the earth. No wonder we never want to visit." said Kimberly and clasped her hands over her mouth. She was not supposed to say that, but recovered quickly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Why do you think we always in invite Eleanor, and Ulrich to come and visit." Said Kimberly.

Henry turned to Ulrich.

"well it appears that your bad attitude has infected this family's best relative." Said Henry "Now lets talk about your grades."

"My grades are normal for someone my age." Said Ulrich

'Well not from where I stand. You want to be like all those misfit friends of yours who will end up living on the streets some day?" asked his dad.

"THAT IS IT!" screamed Ulrich. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. Non of my friends will end up on the streets because their all brilliant even Odd with his stupid jokes. Come on Kim we better go and meet with the others."

"Yeah I'll be right there." Said Kimberly and came closer to her Uncle. " Uncle Henry maybe if instead of trying to make him be like _you_. You can take the time to get to know _him_."

And with that Kimberly stepped out of the room and ran after Ulrich.

"can't you turn him into a slug or something?"

"I wish, but if I did I would have to erase his memory. To messy, and besides at least now I really understand why my parents never wanted them to know about our secret. Plus they made me promise not to use magic on relatives. " Said Kimberly

"Oh well...when is Ami arriving?"

"Um…mom said that she would be brining her here personally." Said Kim. "She said tomorrow afternoon."

"well at least that leaves us with something to look forward to." Said Ulrich. "I just hope my dad doesn't end up taking me out of school."

"Oh not to worry about that. I made sure of that. I zapped the idea right out of him." She said with a smile.

The two found their friends by the bench chatting.

"That was awfully short." Said Yumi

"Not for me." Said Kimberly.

"Let's just say we didn't need anymore time. Did you talk to your parent's?" said Ulrich.

"Yeah they totally bought it. So…um…why….don't we…go for a walk." Said Yumi.

"Ok." Replied Ulrich and the two were about to leave when Odd came over to Ulrich.

"Hey do you mind if I ask Kimberly out?" asked Odd

"_I_ don't, but I really don't think she's your type." Said Ulrich and he and Yumi walked off.

"Well that ends my first plan." Said Kimberly proudly.

"Oh and what is your second plan?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh surely a smart boy like you can figure it out Jeremy!." Said Kim with an evil grin.

"Hey Kim you want to go out with me. I got a million jokes." Said Odd

"I don't want to be mean, but I don't think you and I will work out…at all." Said Kimberly sincerely

"Why not?"

"Well…1. your not my type, and 2. I really do not need a boyfriend right now." Said Kim

"Oh Ok." Said Odd. "Though you have to tell me what your second plan is."

"Fine! I'm going to get Einstein and Princess together." Said Kimberly and Odd gave a huge smile.

"You are so awesome, but how do you plan to do that?" asked Odd.

"well since my little sis is coming tomorrow and she is adorable. I will make an excuse and have them watch her. Then if that doesn't work I'll go to plan B, but that's still in development." Said Kimberly smiling as she putt her hands in her pockets and walked off whistling a tune only she knew.

She accidentally ended up walking on the path leading to the forest. She stopped when she heard something move. She became very quiet and kept walking. As she turned the corner she spotted Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi was leaning against the tree and was in a full lip lock with Ulrich.

"I knew I wanted you guys to get together, I did not however wanted to actually see you two making out." Said Kimberly and the two pulled apart and blushed a deep red.

"What are you…doing here?" asked Ulrich.

"I thought I was going for a walk, turns out the forest is full of entertainment." Said Kim with a little laugh and a full blow of sarcams "here's a tip: Next time make out somewhere people can't find you."

With that she turned around and started heading back in the opposite direction with a laugh leaving the couple blushing,

* * *

That's it. Let me know if there are any ideas for the next chapter.

- TimeWitch15


	6. Her little sister

Here is the next chapter. I am very happy with all of my reviews and special thanks to Lonelydreamer27 for being one of my most popular reviewers, and I will use one of your ideas. So thank you.

* * *

Chapter 6

Her little sister

Kimberly was pacing in her room in her pajama's; the moon was almost up and Yumi was still not in the room.

"Kimi chill out she'll make it." said Isis.

"I knew…ah…aah… this was a bad Ah choom...Idea." said Osiris even though he sneezed.

"Osiris are you ok?" asked Kim

"I am fine. Do not worry it's only a cold." Said Osiris just as the door swung open and Yumi walked in turning into a cat on the way.

"Where have you been?" asked Kim looking down at the cat.

"I was with Ulrich." Replied Yumi blushing.

"Oh alright I better get to bed or I will miss Ami's arrival." Said Kimberly and hopped into her large bad (Not the usual size Kadiac Size).

Yumi cuddled up next to the bed and fell asleep.

The next day Kimberly awoke when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Kimberly

"It's Mr. Delmas." Said the person and Kim opened the door.

"Hello Sir." said Kimberly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I decided that since because of the huge meeting taking place today all the teachers will be out so you and your friends can relax and not worry about classes since your sister is arriving." Said Mr. Delmas

"Oh wow! Thank you sir." Said Kimberly and shut the door.

Kimberly then went and took a shower.

When she came back to her room she saw a very gray looking kitty in her room.

"Osiris what happened?" asked Kimberly

"remember how I thought it was just a cold?" he asked Kim gave a small nod and he continued. "Well as it turns out I have Witch flu."

"Oh great." Said Kimberly sarcastically

"What's witch flu?" asked Yumi.

"It's a Flu that is attracted by Witches and Wizards and whoever is infected can't stop zapping." Said Kimberly

"So what are you going to do?" asked Isis.

"Well Mom is gonna be here soon. So she can help, until then I'll just putt Osiris in an ante magic bubble." said Kimberly and zapped in a little bubble.

"Now I'm gonna go and meet the others. Oh and remember he will try to do anything to get you to release him. Do not let him out."

She grabbed her back-pack and left and joined the others.

"How's Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"What no Hi! No hug!" said Kimberly with arms stretched out wide.

"Sorry K." said Ulrich and gave her a hug

"Ok Yumi is fine she's in my room." Said Kimberly she then came closer to Ulrich and whispered in his ear. "Remember I don't actually know how my mom is arriving so we will have to keep look out for anything weird."

"Ok no prob."

They then joined the others and went to breakfast.

They got their food and sat down.

"So Kim tell us something about your little sister." Said Aelita.

"Well she's about 8. She is adorable and I have various nicknames for her." Said Kimberly and took a bite of her banana.

"Do you have a picture?" asked Odd.

"oh yeah." Said Kimberly and took out her phone. She then pressed a few buttons and showed the screen to her friends "this is her last Halloween."

"She is adorable." Said Aelita.

"Yeah!" said Kimberly and putt away her phone. "She is also a mistress at pranks."

"Sound like my kind of kid." Said Odd.

"Oh uh. Ulrich's being quiet. 3 guesses who he's thinking about." Said Odd. Ulrich didn't respond.

"You have to be more mean like this:" said Kimberly. "Ulrich Yumi doesn't like you she's in love with William."

Ulrich quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at his cousin while everybody laughed.

"Hey Kim…I was hoping you could tutor me since…well…" said Ulrich

"Sure come on. We'll go to your room I'm just gonna get my books." Said Kimberly

"Ok we'll see you guys at lunch." Said Ulrich and he and Kim walked off.

Kimberly entered her room and found Osiris looking a little worse and trying to get out of his bubble. She left Ulrich outside and went to grab her books.

"Let me out I'm dying." Said Osiris.

"Hell no!" said Kimberly and pointed her finger and his bubble became sound proof. "Have fun." Said Kimberly. "And Yumi. I know your bored, but give me a few more days." Said Kim

"Ok." Said Yumi and Kim left the room.

"what's up with Osiris he looked like a goblin." Said Kimberly.

"Don't ask." Said Kimberly and she and Ulrich went to his room.

* * *

In his room.

"So this is Odd's annoying dog Kiwi. Personally I picture him bigger." Said Kimberly as she sat down on Ulrich's bed. "Now lets start with History."

"Ok." Said Ulrich and the two began to work.

They worked on problems and questions, and equations until it was time for lunch.

Kim zapped a huge extra large cheese pizza and carried it towards the bench where their friends were.

"Nice! Pizza." Said Odd.

"Wow relax this is to be eaten by the front gate while we wait for Ami and my mom." Said Kim and Ulrich. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy followed her to the front gate. They sat down on the grass and Kim opened the huge box.

"Where did you get the pizza?" asked Jeremy.

"Uh…I sneaked out and bought it." Said Kimberly putting her hand behind her head.

"Works for me." Said Jeremy and took a slice.

"SO how is William's program going?" asked Kimberly as she bit into her pizza

"It's actually going pretty well. I'm very close. What about you?"

"Well the program is done. I just need to transfer it to the super computer and wait for another X.a.n.a attack."

Ulrich looked up at the sky and saw what looked like a carriage with Pegasus' pulling it. (Think Harry Potter and the goblet of fire)

"Uh Kim." Said Ulrich and leaned closer to her.

"U.F.O up there." Said Ulrich pointing to the sky.

"What?" asked Kimberly and looked up, but there was nothing there.

"I saw it K. You know me." Said Ulrich

"They probably landed somewhere." Said Kim then as the others looked out into the streets they saw a van pulling up in front of the school.

"Kim! I think your mom is here." said Aelita.

Kim turned around thinking she would see a carriage, but no such luck.

'Thank god' thought Kimberly.

'Thank god' thought Ulrich and all six approached the van.

Out of it came out a short woman maybe 5"4' with black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blouse and black skirt.

"Mom!" cheered Kimberly and ran to her and hugged her.

"Hi Kimi." Said her mom.

"Aunt Adele it's good to see you." Said Ulrich.

"Ulrich!...come here." said Adele with open arms and he hugged her. Next came out a slightly taller man with black hair and blue eyes. He had a long sleeve collar shirt with a tie, and black pants. He also had a long white doctors jacket.

"Dad?" said Kimberly. "I thought only mom was gonna come."

"I wanted to make sure they got here ok." Said her Dad.

"Now Kim, Ulrich. Give me a hug." Said her dad.

"Uncle Isaac where is Ami?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh she's still inside she's getting her things together." Said Isaac.

"Mr. Starr. Mrs. Starr. It's nice to meet you." Said Jeremy.

"Oh so this must be Jeremy Aelita and Odd." Said Isaac.

"You got it." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich, Kim. Where is this Yumi we have heard so much about?" Adele

"It's a long story mom. Lets just say my gift+ her+ a computer glitch cat."

"You didn't." said Isaac

"No, but it was the only way to save her. I'll tell you guys later." said Kimberly. "Ami!"

Then came out the little eight year old girl who looked a lot like Kimberly

"Kimi." Yelled the girl and ran to her sisters arms.

"Oh and Ulrich so you flying." She said the last part coughing.

"See I told you we should have kept it as a car, but no." said Isaac

"So does Ami have all her thing?' asked Kim

"Oh yes." Said Adele. She and Isaac gave all three of them a hug.

"We'll see you guys during Christmas brake." Said Isaac looking at Kim and Ulrich.

"Bye you guys." Said Adele and the two hopped into the car and "Drove" off.

"They seemed nice." Said Odd.

"Ha! You haven't seen them at work." Said Kimberly "My mom is a court Judge and my dad is a doctor and oh man did I forget something…" said Kimberly

"What was it you forgot?" asked Ami.

"Oh I'll tell you later. So Ami this is Jeremy Aelita and Odd." Said Kimberly.

"Nice to meet you and Odd right well I got so many prank idea's I'll show them to you sometime."

"Sure."

"Ok…um…I'm gonna take Ami to my room." Said Kimberly and she and Ami left.

"Now what was it you forgot to ask mom, and dad?" asked Ami

"Ok remember last year when I got Witch flu?"

"I remember I was a lamp for two days."

"Anyway Osiris has the flu and I had to putt him in a bubble."

"Ouch." Said Ami

"Well here we are." Said Kimberly and opened the door.

"I like your room though why do you have three cats?"

"I told you one of them is Yumi."

"You was serious about that?" (Another line from my cousin Vinny. If anyone has seen it let me know.)

"Yeah! They have this whole virtual world and stuff. It's a long story." Said Kimberly and sat down in her chair looking strait at the bubble.

Osiris no longer looked like a cat. He looked more like a rat.

"SO this is Ami." Said Yumi as she hopped on Kim's bed.

"Nice to meet you Yumi though I kind of hoped that I would meet you in person." Said Ami as she pet Yumi

"Isis any ideas what we're gonna do?" asked Kim

"Well what did your mom say?" asked Isis

"I forgot to ask her." Said Kim

"Well call her up right now." Said Ami.

Kim dialed the number and listened.

"Hey mom…no everything is fine, yeah listen Osiris has Witch flu what can we do…oh ok….thanks mom." Said Kimberly and hung up. "Good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Said Ami.

"Ok the good news is we can cure him. The bad news is I'm gonna have to go home to get it." Said Kim

"What is it?" asked Isis

"Dragon scales, some fairy dust and unicorn milk." Said Kimberly.

"Where can you finds all of that?" asked Yumi

"On…a…." tried Kim

"You might as well tell her." Said Isis.

"Ok I have to go to Ameral. to get it ." said Kim

"And where is Ameral?" asked Yumi

"Ha! Ha! You guys no it as…S…S…Saturn." Said Kimberly.

"Wait you live on Saturn?" asked Yumi

"Yes. Well technically I live in America, but Saturn is my home kingdom. Now I have to go. Ami are you staying or coming?"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Osiris." Said Ami and Kim vanished.

"what did she mean by Kingdom?" asked Yumi

"First of all you ask too many questions." Said Isis. "Secondly She is next in line for the throne."

"So she's a princess?"

"Yup. She is the future queen. It would have been her brother next, but he got married and yeah and your probably gonna ask something else so here it is. Saturn is the birthplace of all Witches and magical creatures. And the reason mortals haven't discovered it; is because there is a shield protecting our planet so mortals can't find us."

"Can you imagine what it would be like if mortals found out about us again. Some know, but if adults found out. It would either turn into Salem 2. Or they start begging us for magic so we could make their pathetic lives better." Said Ami

"WOW! your right if adult found out...that would be bad." said Yumi

* * *

That's it. Hope you liked, and I will have another chapter waiting and maybe when I finish this story there might be a surprise for you guys, but it depends on how many reviews I get. 


	7. Finally free

Thanks to all who read and reviewed, but please I need more reviewers

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko, but if I did Ulrich and Yumi would have gotten together a long, long, long time ago.

* * *

Chapter 7

Finally Free

Kimberly found herself in the middle of a busy marketplace with lots of stalls and a lot of shoppers.

She went to the first booth. It had a lot of weapons and armor.

"Hello sir. Do you know where I can find dragon scales?" she asked. The man looked at her for a moment and bowed.

"Princess I would be honored to tell you that dragon scales are two stalls over." said the man.

"Thank you." said Kimberly and continued walking

She continued walking down the street until she came to the right stall.

"Hello! I would like a bottle full of your best scales." said Kimberly.

"For the princess! Anything!" said the man and handed her a bottle of blue, white and red dragon scales.

"Thank you." She said and handed the man a gold coin and continued walking.

Her next stop was a stall full of powders.

"Do you by any chance have any fairy dust?" she asked.

"I have just one bottle left." Said the woman.

"How much?"

"10 silvers" said the woman.

"I will take it." Said Kimberly and handed her the money.

"My pleasure." Said the woman and gave her the jar.

Kimberly then went to a stall full of shiny white objects.

"Sir is there any more unicorn milk left?" she asked,

"One moment let me check." Said the man and bent down under the table. He then came back up with a medium size bottle. "here we are princess,"

"How much is it?"

"one gold piece and 15 silver." Said the man.

"Oh very well." Said Kimberly and handed him the money as he handed her the bottle.

She then zapped herself back to her room.

"SO how long was I gone?" asked Kim

"About 40 minutes." Said Ami.

"Now all I need to do is mix it all up somewhere." Said Kimberly.

"I know." Said Ami and went to her bag. She took a glass bowl out of it and handed it to her.

"Thank you " said Kimberly.

"So did you get everything you need?" asked Yumi.

"Yup." Said Kimberly as she poured the bottle of unicorn milk into the bowl. She then added the dragon scales and zapped in a little mace like think and mashed up all the scales. She then added the fairy dust.

"what now?" asked Isis.

"Well now I need to mix it all together and make Osiris drink it." Said Kimberly as she began to mix the stuff. "Ok it's done. Isis open the bubble, and Ami. Hold him down "

The did as they where told. Isis opened the bubble, and Ami grabbed Osiris.

"Let…me…go." Said Osiris in a shriveled up voice.

"Ok now Osiris if you drink this I will let you go." Said Kimberly. Osiris gave a smug look

"Deal!" said Osiris and drank the hole thing. His green color began to disappear and he started to look more, and more like himself.

"Osiris how do you feel?" asked Ami

"Much better. Ami good to see you here." said Osiris and Ami let go of him. All of a sudden Kim's cell phone rings

"Yes Jeremy…What!...Ok I'm coming, and I'll call Ulrich." Said Kimberly and hung up. "Ami I have to go. Stay here with these guys.

"Wait Kim where are you going?" asked Yumi.

"You know who has woken up." Said Kimberly as she grabbed a disk from her desk. "Ami listen to me very carefully. When I call you I want you too take Yumi and zap yourself to the computer room of the abandoned factory. Don't ask questions. Just promises you'll do it."

"Ok Kim." Said Ami and Kim ran out. On her way she bumped into Ulrich.

"Hey Kim what's wrong?" asked Ulrich.

"Our little friend is awake." Said Kimberly and the two headed to the sewers.

* * *

Sewers

"Nice my own scooter." Said Kimberly and hopped on it.

Factory

* * *

The two arrived just in time to see a X.a.n.afied Jim. Mrs. Hertz and Milly and Tamiya.

"You go I'll hold them off." Said Ulrich.

"You don't have to." Said Kimberly and flung her hand towards them forcing them to fall backwards and away from the elevator.

"I love you." Said Ulrich

"I know." Said Kimberly and the two made their way to the computer.

"Hey Jeremy." Said Ulrich.

"Oh hey you two. Head to the scanners." Said Jeremy Ulrich obeyed, but Kim didn't move.

"Sorry Jeremy, but I have something to take care of." Said Kimberly and took out her phone. "Ami…Yup…ok." Said Kimberly

"What was that all about?" asked Jeremy

"My little sister is going to bring Yumi. I however right now need the computer if you want Yumi turned back into a person"

Jeremy took of the mic. And stood up.

Kimberly sat down and putt in her disk.

"Hey guys." Said Kimberly as she putt on the mic.

"Kim? Where's Jer?" asked Odd

"He's fine and is Ulrich with you?"

"Yeah he is." Said Aelita.

"Good now Aelita I need you to do something. When you get to the tower do not de activate it until I tell you." Said Kimberly.

"ok." Said Aelita and they continued to head to it.

"Anything I can do?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah when Yumi shows up you can putt her in the scanner. Sorry Jeremy…" said Kimberly as she began to type.

"Ok." Said Jeremy

All of a sudden a little girl appears holding Yumi.

"Ami you did it." Said Kimberly. "Ok Jeremy…"

"I know." Said Jeremy and grabbed Yumi. He took her to the scanner room and putt her in one of the scanners,

"Ah! This thing is so damn slow." Said Kimberly All of a sudden a little green light began flicking. "Finally."

She continued typing.

"Kim I'm at the tower." Said Aelita

"Perfect. De activate it on my signal." Said Kimberly. "Aelita putt in Code: Yumi."

"Got it." Said Aelita and putt it in. Then smoke began to come out of a scanner.

"Now Aelita!" said Kimberly and Aelita de activated the tower.

"Yumi?" said Jeremy as a tall black haired girl came out of the scanner.

"Finally thumbs." Said Yumi

"Kim we got her." Said Jeremy.

After that everyone was back in the factory welcoming back Yumi.

Ami had been zapped back to Kadiac by her sister.

"return to the past now!" said Jeremy and everything went back to right when Kim gave Osiris his witch flu meds.

This time the day went much better and the gang sat at dinner relaxing with Ami. When Kim's cell phone went of yet again.

"hello….oh my god…Yes I'm happy to hear your voice…Your coming here…awesome…Oh I can't wait…I haven't seen you since this summer…ok bye."

"Who was that?" asked Ulrich with his eyebrows raised.

"My boyfriend." Said Kimberly and everyone stared. "What is it that hard to believe that I have a boyfriend."

"No it's just you didn't say anything." Said Yumi

"I know, but nobody ever asked." Said Kimberly.

"Who is he anyway?" asked Ulrich

"Ok do you remember how you and Eleanor came to visit this summer in July instead of June?" she asked

"Yeah! You told me that you went to Japan for some science thing." Said Ulrich

"well when I was there I met up with my friend Momo, and she introduced me to her super smart friend Masanori Ichuhime and we kind of hit it off." Said Kimberly. "And now he's coming here. His parents already enrolled him."

"Finally now I wought be the only Japanese student here." said Yumi happily.

* * *

Ok that's it. In the next chapter Masanori….or Masa comes to Kadiac, and that might be the last chapter if you have any ideas please let me know. 


	8. Chapter number 2

Thank you Lonelydreamer27 for your idea. She is awesome. People you have earned the next chapter and their might also be a surprise….

* * *

Chapter 8

Couple number 2

Kimberly though she did not want to woke up early. She grabbed her back-pack and skipped off to breakfast, where Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd were. Kimberly had sent her little sister home that night fearing that X.a.n.a would try to take her over.

"Good morning." Said Kimberly a bit giddy

"Someone looks happy." Said Yumi

"Yeah. I'm just so happy Masa's coming." Said Kimberly as she grabbed her food and sat down.

"One question does this boyfriend of your know about your little gift?" asked Ulrich

"He does, but don't worry he's totally trustable." Then Jim came in with a boy with black hair wide glasses and dark brown and light green eyes.

He left the boy as he looked around. He spotted someone and headed over to them. Kimberly at that time did not notice Jim for the reason she had her back to him.

The boy came over and putt his hands over Kimberly's eyes.

"I'll give you 3 guesses who it is and if you get it right you get a present." Said the boy

For a moment Kimberly did not respond. She then got a huge grin on her face,

"Masa!" said Kimberly. She turned around and stared right into his face. "Masa!" she said again and hugged the boy.

"I knew miss IQ of 200 would figure it out." Said Masa giving her a little kiss on the cheek

"Why do people keep saying that my IQ is only 185." Said Kimberly

Masa took a seat next to her and Ulrich let out a little cough. "Oh this is my cousin Ulrich his girlfriend Yumi and that's Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy." Said Kimberly

"Wait are you Yumi Ishiyama?" asked Masa

"I am. Do I know you?"

"Do you remember when you live in Tokyo a little boy lived next door to you who always had his nose in his books?"

"That was you. Wow you look exactly the same." Said Yumi.

Then a large pink monster approached them (three guesses who and no it's not X.a.n.a)

"Well lookie here. Now we have 4 geeks at one table. That's a record." Said Sissy.

"At least we can get gates with out using bribes or blackmail." Said Kimberly

"if I am correct Jeremy and Aelita aren't dating anyone." Said Sissy

"Oh of course they are." Added Odd as a look of surprise covered Aelita and Jeremy's faces "Those two as a matter of fact are going on a date tonight with each other."

Sissy left and Jeremy began to blush.

"Thanks for making that up." Said Jeremy

"Oh he wasn't kidding. You two are going on a date. We'll ever lock you two in a room with no computers if we have to." Said Yumi

"uh…" said Aelita.

"So Masa what's my present?" asked Kimberly.

"Ok here." said Masa and handed her a small box.

"Your not going to purpose are you?" asked Kimberly

"God no. Just open it." Said Masa

Kimberly opened the box to find a silver chained Yin/yang necklace.

"I love it." Said Kimberly and gave him another hug.

All of a sudden Jeremy's computer went off and the gang rushed out to once again fight X.a.n.a

* * *

Sorry it;s so short, but i had to end it somehow. :(

Now your probably wondering what the surprise is aren't you…well Ok I'm going to write another story with all the same characters.

Summary: Antia Belpios, Minoru Stern, and Emily Starr are send by Kimberly to the past to stop X.a.n.a from taking over the world. The one thing they don't know is that their also going to see their parents there. New relationships and everything…thought sorry no one is together yet. Y&U A&J K&M


End file.
